


5sos and 1D go to Hogwarts

by GNARLISPARKLEPHOTI



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, Genderfluid Michael Clifford, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNARLISPARKLEPHOTI/pseuds/GNARLISPARKLEPHOTI
Summary: 5SOS and One Direction go to Hogwarts. Michael is genderfluid. They all date each other in about a bazillion different combinations. Please read. I suck at descriptions.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Niall Horan, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	5sos and 1D go to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that i do not support jk rowlings transphobic views, also, Mikayla is Michael's girl name

Michael shivered. It wasn't supposed to be this cold in July. There also wasn't supposed to be a football shaped hole in the window, but that was besides the point. There was an odd chill in the air that just didn't belong in the summer months. He rolled over in his bed, trying to get some sleep. Unfortunately, the thin cotton sheets were doing little to keep him warm. After tossing and turning for what felt like ages, he gave up on sleep and sat up. He peeked at the clock. 9:03 PM. Ugh. It had only been 3 minutes since he had lied down. 

He rolled out of bed, putting on his slippers as he stood up. He tiptoed through the room timidly, as he'd never been very fond of the dark. While he made his way toward the window, he heard a loud **crack**. Michael jumped. _What was that?_ He was even more shocked when he heard voices just outside his window.

"Are you mad?" a feminine voice whispered harshly, "You're going to wake the poor child!"

"Apologies, Minerva," responded a softer, deeper voice.

"Next time, use a muffling charm!"

"We'd best get this over with."

Then something strange was whispered, something Michael couldn't quite make out. It didn't sound like a word exactly, but he could tell it held power and meaning. It felt almost... familiar, like a memory long forgotten. The moment passed and he felt normal again. There was another loud **crack** and the voices were gone. He stood there for a moment in shock. 

Finally, he cautiously made his way over to the window. He peeked around it slowly, prepared to jump back at the first sign of movement. Michael's jaw dropped. Directly outside his 3rd story window, sat a mailbox. And not just any mailbox, it was one of the fancy ones you'd find in the nice part of town. Even more strange, it was in his favorite color! Now, this wouldn't have been strange at all if his favorite color had been black, white, grey, or navy, but Michael's favorite color was fuchsia. Which wasn't exactly a normal color for a mailbox.

The mailbox was empty (ignore the picture above saying otherwise). Michael decided that was enough weird for one night, he crashed onto his bed and tried to get some sleep.

. . .

Sunlight poured through the window, splashing onto Mikayla's face. She groaned and sat up slowly. She was a she today, right? Yes, that she was sure of. She rolled out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the wardrobe and chose her outfit for the day.

Suddenly, she remembered the strange events of the previous night. _That had to have been a dream._ She thought. Just to be sure, she checked the space outside the window. She had been sure the whole thing was a dream, but the stubborn little mailbox continued its existence outside her window. She blinked. It was still there. She opened it, and this time, there was something inside.

It was an envelope made of- was that parchment? Sealed with wax? Even the mailing address was strange, complete with "3rd story window" in perfect calligraphy. The return address showed that the letter was from some place called Hogwarts. She debated giving the letter to her parents, but it was addressed to her in its deep green ink. She stared at the letter for quite a while, pondering whether or not to open it. 

Suddenly, her mother called from the kitchen, "Breakfast time!" startling Mikayla from her thoughts. She left the letter on her desk and rushed to the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
